My Optimus Dan!
by Crypt14
Summary: Seongwoo kecil yang kesepian mendapatkan teman pertamanya, sebuah robot manusia. "Ini kado dari dewa untuk mu." - "Daniel, ayo berteman selamanya." - "Apa yang kamu harapkan dari sebuah robot tanpa perasaan?" - Friendship, OngNiel Couple, BL!
1. Chapter 1

**My Optimus Dan!**

 ** _"_** _Sincerely, surely, falling in love_ _ **"**_

OngNiel Couple

Seongwoo Ong x Daniel Kang

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated T

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

" _Okasan_!" Bocah laki-laki itu tergesa. Menggenggam erat sebuah robot kecil dalam pelukkannya. " _Okasan! Okasan!_ " Mencoba menarik perhatian sang ibu, bocah itu meremat ujung dari celemek yang menggantung pada tubuh si wanita.

"Oh, Seongwoo. Ada apa, sayang?" Sedikit merunduk, mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang anak. Wanita itu menghapus jejak coklat yang tampak masih tertinggal pada sudut bibir Seongwoo. " _Okasan_ , apakah kamu tahu dimana _otosan_ berada? Dia tidak ada dimana pun." Menunggu dengan tatapan polosnya, sang ibu menarik kurva pada ujung bibirnya. Sesaat menepuk puncak kepala sang anak gemas. "Kamu sudah mencarinya dibengkel belakang?" Bocah laki-laki itu terdiam sesaat, setelahnya berlari cepat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu terlebih dulu.

" _Otosan_." Menarik langkahnya enggan untuk memasukki sebuah bengkel kecil yang berjarak 5 meter dari rumah utama. Kedua bilah matanya tampak berbinar saat mendapati sang ayah yang dicarinya sejak tadi berada disana. " _Otosan_!" Ia memekik cukup keras, hendak memberikan pelukkan beruang pada sang ayah, namun keinginannya terhenti tepat saat sang ayah melarangnya.

" _Shoo! Shoo!_ Pergi main ditempat lain. Jangan ganggu ayah." Garis lengkung miliknya berubah menjadi turun kebawah mendapati penolakkan telak dari sang ayah. " _Otosan_." Cicitnya, berfikir hal itu akan meluluhkan sang ayah. "Seongwoo- _ya_ , jangan ganggu ayah! Mengerti?" Dialeknya keluar dan Seongwoo paham bahwa ia harus menuruti sang ayah.

Bocah itu melangkah mundur dengan _slow motion_ , setelahnya berbalik arah dan menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk. Seongwoo tidak menangis, terlalu pantang baginya menangis karena hal sepele. Sedikit kesulitan melepaskan sepatu miliknya, Seongwoo mulai mengambil tempatnya diruang tengah kembali. Duduk dengan wajah muram diatas _tatami_.

"Uh, kamu sudah bertemu dengan _otosan_?" Sesaat menoleh dengan wajah murungnya. Ia hanya mengangguk lemas, membawa sepercik kekhawatiran tertinggal dalam diri sang ibu. "Kenapa wajah anak ibu yang tampan ini kelihatan muram? Ada yang salah?" Memberikan belaian lembut pada pipi berisi Seongwoo. Bocah itu sedikit mencebik, masih merematkan pelukkannya pada robot kesayangannya. " _Otosan_ mengusir ku." Ia jengkel terlihat kontras diwajahnya. Dialeknya yang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah keluar, membawa tawa renyah dari bibir wanita dihadapannya. "Ah, mungkin sedang benar-benar sibuk. Kamu tidak boleh egois seperti ini." Melemparkan senyuman hangatnya, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada sang anak.

"Iya, aku tahu." Masih enggan sebenarnya untuk mengalah, tapi Seongwoo kecil selalu diajarkan untuk tidak memenangkan rasa egoisnya. Ia hanya menuruti saat sang ibu memintanya untuk sibuk bermain dengan robotnya saja. Dan bocah laki-laki itu tenggelam pada dunianya, khayalannya akan seorang teman yang dapat diajak bermain.

Seongwoo kesepian? Tidak juga karena kedua orang tuanya selalu berada disana walau hanya sekedar memperhatikannya berimajinasi dengan robot yang diberikan ayahnya 2 tahun lalu. Namun satu hal yang tidak dapat ditampik bahwa nyatanya bocah itu memang _sedikit_ merasa kesepian. Lingkungan tempatnya tinggal adalah pedesaan dengan jarak rumah yang begitu jauh sehingga bocah itu suka atau tidak suka benar-benar tidak memiliki teman bermain. Satu-satunya hanya robot berukuran 30 centi yang selalu dipeluknya.

Seongwoo tidak pernah memiliki teman karena kedua orang tuanya pindah saat ia masih belum muncul kedunia. Saat ia masih sibuk bermain didalam rahim sang ibu, tempat paling hangat, nyaman dan amat diseluruh dunia _mungkin_.

.

.

Langit kota _Sayama_ menyemburatkan warna keabuan terang saat itu. Seongwoo sudah terlihat sibuk dengan sang ibu. Membantu wanita itu mencuci. "Ayo lakukan lebih semangat lagi!" Pekik sang ibu. Seongwoo kecil dengan robot dalam pelukkannya menambah kekuatannya untuk meninjak-injak selimut miliknya. Cara orang-orang desa dalam mencuci pakaian.

Peluh tampak mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, namun tidak menyurutkan dirinya untuk tetap menginjak-injak tumpukkan kain basah itu. Membuat busa memenuhi kakinya. Tawanya lepas, Seongwoo begitu menyukai saat mencuci.

"Sekarang kita gantung dan selesai." Ia mengadah, mengikuti arah dari bambu berisi pakaian yang sudah dicuci diangkat keatas oleh sang ayah untuk disangkutkan pada pancang bambu yang sengaja dibuat pria itu. Bersorak gembira saat sang ayah memberikan jempol besar untuk kerja kerasnya.

.

"Oh, hari ini Seongwoo berulang tahun ya?" Sang ayah menyesap air dari semangka yang tengah digigitnya beberapa menit lalu. Memenuhi mulutnya dengan rasa manis dan segar. Seongwoo bersorak, membuat beberapa tetes dari air semangka berjatuhan disekitarnya. "Hey, hey jangan mengotori _tatami_ ingat?" Sang ayah memperingatkan, membuat bocah laki-laki itu berhenti dari loncatannya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Menikmati segarnya buah semangka saat musim panas. "Setelah ini kita ke kuil untuk berdoa ya." Seongwoo mengangguk girang.

.

"Yang sampai lebih dulu adalah pemenangnya!" Pria itu beralari, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang tergopoh-gopoh mencoba mengejarnya. " _Otosan_ curang!" Nyaris terjatuh saat salah satu kakinya menyandung kaki lainnya. Namun sang ayah tanggap, menangkap tubuh kecilnya sebelum menyentuh tanah. Pria itu tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, ayah minta maaf. Kalau begitu pilot Ong akan berada dikursi pengemudi." Mengangkat sang anak untuk diletakkan diatas bahunya. Seongwoo memekik girang, memegang cukup erat kedua tangan sang ayah yang membentang.

"Pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Pilot Ong akan mengendalikan, mohon menggunakan sabuk pengaman." Sang ayah menirukan suara dari penerbangan yang akan lepas landas, setelahnya membawa dirinya berlari. Menaikki tangga yang akan membawa keduanya menuju kuil diatas sana.

" _Otosan_ lelah?" Mengadah, menatap sang ayah setelah keduanya tiba ditempat tujuan. Pria dewasa itu melempar senyum dibalik peluhnya. "Sedikit. Kamu semakin berat." Menepuk lembut kepala sang anak. Ia beranjak, menggandeng tangan kecil Seongwoo menuju tempat doa. "Ayo berdoa untuk hari lahir mu." Keduanya mengapitkan tangan. Tampak khusyuk.

.

"Kamu berdoa tentang apa tadi?" Sang ayah masih menggandeng tangan Seongwoo. Hampir tiba, hanya 200 meter kedepan keduanya akan berada dirumah. Seongwoo terdiam sejenak, sedikit enggan mengatakkannya. Itu'kan permintaan kenapa harus diberi tahu?

"Aku ingin seorang teman." Akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberitahukan harapannya. Ia tersenyum begitu ceria, meremat sang robot dalam pelukkannya. "Supaya bisa main bola tanpa harus menunggu ayah kembali dari rumah sakit." Sedikit menggoyangkan tautan keduanya. Seongwoo begitu bahagia setiap kali hari lahirnya tiba, karena pasti akan ada kejutan dari dewa. Sang ayah tersenyum tipis, sedikit merasa bersalah atas ucapan Seongwoo. Ia tahu, Seongwoo kesepian meskipun ia dan istrinya sudah mencoba sebisa mungkin menemaninya namun tetap saja Seongwoo membutuhkan sosok seorang teman.

"Kami pulang!" Bocah laki-laki itu langsung menghambur menuju ruang dimana ketiganya biasa bersantai. Menikmati hangatnya musim panas dengan sepotong semangka segar. Ia terhenti tepat diujung pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu. Menatap sedikit bingung dengan kotak besar yang terletak ditengah ruangan. " _Otosan_! Ada benda aneh disini." Memekik keras.

Seongwoo enggan beranjak, sedikit khawatir akan isi kotak yang terbungkus itu. "Oh, kado untuk Seongwoo." Sang ayah berlari kecil, mengambil tempat tak jauh dari kado besar itu. "Kadonya besar." Ia beranjak, mendekat setelah tahu bahwa sang ayah tidak tampak khawatir. "Coba buka." Titahnya, meraih sepotong semangka dan menikmatinya. "Aku boleh buka?" tampak ragu, namun Seongwoo mendekati setelah sang ibu mengangguk yakin.

Ia melucuti kertas warna-warni yang membungkus kotak itu. Setelahnya dibantu dengan sang ayah mengeluarkan benda dari dalam kotak sana. Seongwoo terdiam sempurna. Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya dengannya tampak duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambutnya berwarna pink pudar. " _Okasan_ , ada anak laki-laki didalam kotaknya." Perlahan mengambil langkah mundur. Bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang ibu. Seongwoo takut.

"Kamu tidak mau melihatnya?" Menarik tubuh Seongwoo untuk menjauh dari punggungnya, sang ibu tertawa geli mendapati anak laki-lakinya benar-benar ketakutan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Menatap sang ibu dengan raut wajah khawatir. Seongwoo kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada anak laki-laki tadi. "Kenapa kamu tidak memastikannya sendiri?" Sang ayah masih berada dibelakang tubuh anak laki-laki tadi. Menunggu Seongwoo yang mulai kembali mendekat hanya untuk melihat wajah anak laki-laki yang tertunduk itu.

Ia nyaris terjungkal saat bocah berambut pink pudar dihadapannya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Mengerjap dengan mata monolidnya. " _Konichiwa_." Ujarnya. Seongwoo terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. "Kado dari dewa!" Sang ayah bersorak, memecah keheningan.

"Kamu menginginkan teman 'kan?" Sesaat menatap sang ayah tanpa menjawab, namun pandangannya kembali jatuh pada bocah laki-laki itu. Menatapnya lamat-lamat. "Dia bukan manusia, _otosan_." Ujarnya mencicit. Bocah laki-laki dihadapannya masih mengerjap. Hanya memandang Seongwoo. "Memang bukan. Ini yang disebut robot manusia, Seongwoo. Teman yang dikirimkan dewa untuk mu karena kamu sudah menjadi anak baik." Sang ayah mengelus sayang helai rambut Seongwoo.

Bocah itu terdiam cukup lama sebelum senyum merekah dibibirnya. "Seongwoo punya teman!" Ia meloncat-loncat. Terhenti sesaat dan memeluk robot hidup didepannya. "Aku Ong Seongwoo. Mulai sekarang kita bisa bermain sepak bola bersama."

Dan siang hari dimusim panas itu Seongwoo menerima teman pertamanya. Seorang robot manusia yang dikirim _dewa_ untuknya. Dewa bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, itu adalah kado paling berkesan yang diberikan ayahnya untuk Seongwoo. Dan petualangnya bersama robot itu dimulai.

"Jadi ingin memberinya nama siapa?" Sang ayah menatap lama Seongwoo. Bocah itu beranjak, berlari cepat pada tumpukkan buku cerita miliknya. Membuka sebuah halaman dimana seokor anak anjing putih kecil tampak jelas disana. "Aku ingin menamainya Kang Daniel. Sama sepeti nama anak anjing kecil si tokoh utama cerita dibuku ini, _otosan_." Ujarnya riang yang membawa senyum ceria diwajah kedua orang tuanya. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Kang Daniel. Daniel! Daniel!" Pekik pria dewasa disisinya. Seongwoo tersenyum cerah pada Daniel, begitu cerah hingga mungkin membuat matahari merasa iri diatas sana. "Daniel, mari berteman selamanya."

* * *

 _Pt. 1 - End_

* * *

*Halo! bawa ff baru masih dengan cast OngNiel couple yang ganteng-ganteng ehe xD. Note sedikit kalo ff ini adalah ff bersambung. disini Daniel dibuat jadi robot entah kenapa tapi keliatan lucu aja kalo dia jadi robot. Note lagi ya disini mungkin akan lebih terasa ke friendship dan brothership dibanding romance karena emang tujuannya lebih ke friendship dan brothership. Note tambahan, orang tua Seongwoo itu campuran Jepang dan Korea ya so kenapa Seongwoo manggil ibu dan ayahnya pake bahasa jepang karena dia campuran xD. Latarnya akan disetting di jepang sementara, tepatnya desa Sayama.

*FF-nya akan dilanjut based on review serta tanggapan yang diberikan juga, dan akan update setiap hari sabtu buat nemenin jomblo dimalam minggunya xD (bercanda loh). So, don't forget to leave your review after reading this fanfic. Last but not least, thank you and see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Optimus Dan!**

 ** _"_** _Sincerely, surely, falling in love_ _ **"**_

OngNiel Couple

Seongwoo Ong x Daniel Kang

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated T

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

"Jangan pulang terlau sore ya!" Hanya melambai pada sang ibu, Seongwoo berlari cukup cepat. Meremat kuat bola ditangan kanannya sementara robot kesayangannya ditangan kiri. "Yang sampai paling belakang adalah yang kalah." Pekiknya, meski Daniel tidak memahami maksudnya tapi bocah robot itu berlari mengikuti Seongwoo dibelakang.

Ia terenggah, keringat tampak mengucur dari dahi miliknya. Seongwoo bersorak riang atas kemenangannya. "Kamu kalah, Dan." Ujarnya senang. Setelahnya bocah itu terdiam sesaat, mendekat pada Daniel yang hanya menatapnya dengan sesekali kerjapan pada kelopak mata monolidnya. "Kamu tidak berkeringat padahal sudah lari cukup jauh." Ujarnya, menyapu dahi Daniel yang tertutup poni pink pudar. "Rambut mu lucu, seperti permen kapas." Ia terkekeh sendiri, menarik pelan ujung rambut Daniel. "Jadi ingin aku makan."

.

"Ayo tangkap!" Seongwoo berteriak, detik selanjutnya menendang bola didepannya sekuat tenaga. Ia sudah mengajarkan Daniel untuk menangkap benda itu sebelumnya namun sepertinya Daniel tidak belajar dengan cepat. Ia terlambat memahami bahwa bola itu mengarah padanya dan kecelakaan kecil terjadi.

Bola itu melambung cepat, mengenai tepat pipi kanan Daniel hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" Seongwoo berjongkok didepannya, mencoba mendapati wajah Daniel yang tengah merunduk. "Aku baik-baik saja." Daniel mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Seongwoo tanpa ekspresi. Bocah itu terdiam dengan wajah shock sesaat. "Wah, sepertinya cidera." Ungkapnya, meraih kulit pipi kanan Daniel yang begiut kenyal. Terdapat goresan cukup jelas disana. Seongwoo memasang wajah bersalahnya. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya menyesal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf." Meremat pelan bahu Seongwoo, Daniel sungguh-sungguh tidak memahami tentang rasa, apapun itu. Namun yang ia tahu, ia hanya diprogram untuk mengenali ekspresi wajah. Terutama milik Seongwoo.

Robot muda itu beranjak bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya pada Seongwoo. Tanpa kata meminta anak itu juga turut bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak apa." Daniel berujar, membuat Seongwoo menatapnya lamat. Harusnya ada sebuah guratan senyum dibibir Daniel saat mengatakannya. Namun Seongwoo tidak mendapatkannya. Ia kembali tertunduk, merasa Daniel belum memaafkannya.

"Kenapa?" Daniel sedikit merunduk, mencari temu wajah bocah dihadapannya itu. Sesaat keheningan mengukung. Hembusan angin membawa ujung-ujung ilalang yang berada disekitar lapangan itu berderak, menikuti arah sang angin. Daniel masih menunggu jawaban.

"Kamu tidak tersenyum." Ia mencebik, merasa begitu bersalah pada Daniel yang kini hanya memandangnya polos (tanpa ekspresi). Kini giliran bocah robot itu yang terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Seongwoo, tidak secara keseluruhan. Hanya pada kata _senyum_. "Apakah itu hal yang penting untuk mu?" Tukasnya.

Seongwoo mengangguk kecil, meremas robot ditangannya. "Itu artinya kamu belum memaafkan ku. _Okasan_ bilang orang yang memaafkan dengan tulus akan tersenyum setelahnya." Jelasnya, masih dengan tatapan bersalah yang menggantung disana. Daniel sungguh tidak memahami, jadi ia hanya diam. Tidak kembali berargumen dan keheningan kembali menyergap kedua anak laki-laki itu.

.

Langit desa tampak menyemburatkan warna orange keabuan diatas sana. Seongwoo bangkit setelah menit berlalu hanya dengan kediaman keduanya. Daniel mengangkat wajahnya, mengikuti gerak Seongwoo. "Kamu sudah mau pulang?" Hanya terbalas anggukan lemas, bocah bersurai hitam pekat itu mendahului dengan langkah terseret. Masih berfikir Daniel yang mengekor dibelakangnya belum memaafkannya.

"Kami pulang." Itu terdengar seperti desisan. Sang ibu yang terusik dengan langkah kaki beranjak dari dapur hanya untuk menyambut dua orang bocah dengan ekspresi berbeda. "Oh, ada apa? Kenapa kamu kelihatan tidak semangat?" Menepuk pelan bahu Seongwoo. Si kecil hanya tetap tertunduk, menggenggam semakin erat robot ditangannya. Sementara Daniel yang tidak mengerti hanya berdiri dengan jarak dibelakang tubuh Seongwoo. Melemparkan tatapan tidak tahu saat betemu dengan tatapan sang ibu.

"Seongwoo." Ia belum mengakhirinya namun Seongwoo sudah menangis keras. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan bocah itu. Ia menangis begitu keras dengan isakkan, membuat sang ibu merasa bingung dengan keadaan. " _Cup-cup_ , kamu kenapa menangis? Sudah, cerita pada ibu." Menarik sesaat Seongwoo dari pelukkannya. Menatapnya lama, berharap Seongwoo mereda dan mengatakan masalahnya. "Daniel marah pada ku, _Okasan_."

Yang ditunjuk hanya tetap menatap dengan sepasang mata monolidnya yang polos. Dia tidak tahu alasan Seongwoo menyalahkannya hanya saja Daniel sungguh memaafkannya meski ia tidak benar-benar paham arti dari memaafkan itu sendiri. "Aku tidak sengaja menedang bolanya terlalu keras lalu mengenai wajah Daniel, _Okasan_ dan wajahnya tergores." Ia beranjak, menarik pergelangan tangan Daniel untuk mendekat pada sang ibu. Menunjukkan goresan cukup dalam pada pipi kanan Daniel dengan isakkan yang masih memenuhi tenggorokkannya.

"Daniel bilang dia memaafkan aku tapi dia tidak tersenyum, _okasan_. Dia belum memaafkan aku 'kan?" Rengekkannya pecah kembali disisi Daniel. Bocah robot itu mendekat, memberikan pelukkan dari samping pada Seongwoo yang semakin menangis keras. "Aku memaafkan." Ujarnya, menyentuh kepala belakang Seongwoo lembut. Keduanya membawa senyum gemas terpampang pada wajah sang ibu. Wanita itu meminta Daniel melepas pelukkannya, meremat bahu Seongwoo dan memberikan pengertian padanya.

"Seongwoo dengar. Daniel adalah robot, ia tidak memiliki ekspresi seperti senyum jadi kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apakah Daniel memaafkan mu atau tidak. Jika ia berkata seperti itu artinya ia memaafkan." Seongwoo masih terisak, namun sedikit mereda. Kedua matanya memerah, sesaat menatap pada Daniel yang tidak lepas memandangnya. "Benar begitu?" Ucapnya memastikan. Daniel hanya mengangguk meski ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Selagi itu membawa Seongwoo tidak kembali menangis bukan hal penting baginya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan goresannya?" Kembali mencebik, Seongwoo sedikit sensitive setiap kali mendapati goresan pada pipi Daniel. "Tidak apa, nanti sepulang _otosan_ kamu ceritakan kejadiannya dan minta Daniel untuk diperbaiki." Sang ibu tersenyum hangat yang membawa anggukkan dengan senyum tipis merekah pada bibir Seongwoo.

.

.

Suara hewan malam sudah sepenuhnya menghilang dibalik matahari yang mulai menaik. Bocah laki-laki itu masih tampak pulas dalam alam mimpinya, menyisakan Daniel yang hanya duduk tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Mengamati dengan kedua matanya yang begitu jernih. "Daniel- _ah_." Sang ibu melempar senyum saat Daniel menanggapi panggilannya. "Bangunkan Seongwoo ya, sudah waktunya sarapan pagi." Hanya mengangguk paham. Sepeninggalan wanita itu Daniel beranjak mendekat, menepuk pelan lengan Seongwoo agar bocah itu terjaga.

"Seongwoo, Seongwoo. _Okasan_ bilang sudah waktunya sarapan." Ia masih mencoba cara yang sama. Seongwoo membuka matanya perlahan, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan usapan pada matanya. "Kamu sudah bangun?" Ujarnya masih dengan nada mengantuk. Daniel sedikit menjauh, memberi ruang untuk Seongwoo. "Aku tidak tidur."

.

Seongwoo sudah berada disana dengan sumpit miliknya. Duduk dengan tenang diatas _tatami_. Daniel berada dibelakang tubuhnya, hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter memperhatikan Seongwoo sibuk dengan makan paginya. " _Otosan_ , Daniel tidak makan?" Ia menoleh sesaat pada Daniel setelahnya kembali memandang sang ayah dengan kunyahan dimulutnya. "Daniel tidak perlu makan dan minum." Ujar sang ayah, berbalik menatap Seongwoo. "Daniel tidak akan sakit?" Kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia meletakkan sumpit miliknya menunggu sang ayah menjawab. "Tidak akan. Daniel itu robot yang kuat, tidak memerlukan makan dan minum." Jelasnya. Mengusap kepala sang anak sayang.

Seongwoo berhenti, menatap Daniel lama. Hanya disana menatap Daniel dengan fikirannya, setelahnya kembali menuju sang ayah. "Pipi Daniel kapan akan diobati?" Mengingatkan sang ayah akan janjinya. Ia beranjak, mendekat pada Daniel dan berjongkok didepannya. "Ini tidak sakit?" Menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Daniel, robot bocah itu menggeleng.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kamu 'kan cidera." Memutuskan untuk duduk, ia masih memperhatikan Daniel dengan seksama. Sesaat tertawa kecil. "Aku suka rambut kamu." Tukasnya, menyentuh ujung poni Daniel. Seongwoo kembali menatap Daniel bertanya. "Karena tidak sakit." Jawaban ringan yang masih sulit dimengerti Seongwoo. Bocah itu belum sepenuhnya memahami arti seorang Daniel. Sebuah robot anak-anak yang dibuatkan dengan sepenuh hati oleh sang ayah untuk menemaninya. Seongwoo masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bahwa Daniel ada tanpa memiliki perasaan.

Seongwoo menoleh pada sang ayah yang bersiap untuk mengangkat keduanya. "Baiklah, mari kita perbaiki Daniel." Berakhir dengan tawa Seongwoo yang menguar saat sang ayah mengangkat keduanya keudara. Sedikit berlari menuju bengkel tempat dimana Daniel diciptakan.

.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa pulih seratus persen." Menyentuh bagian rusak pada pipi Daniel, sang ayah menatap Seongwoo yang tampak khawatir. "Tapi setidaknya lebih baik 'kan? Daniel sudah kembali tampan bukan Seongwoo?" Ujarnya, Seongwoo sedikit mengamati. Masih tampak garis bersalah disana mendapati goresan itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Namun Seongwoo bersyukur setidaknya Daniel masih bisa diperbaiki.

Bocah itu beranjak sedikit mendekat, menjatuhkan tangan bebasnya pada permukaan pipi Daniel, memberikan sentuhan tepat pada goresan yang masih tampak bersisa disana. "Setidaknya lebih baik."

.

.

" _Okasan_! Aku berangkat!" Seongwoo tergesa, mengenakan sepatu miliknya asal. "Bekal makan siang mu." Sang ibu berlari kecil, menyerahkan _bento_ yang sudah disiapkan untuk putranya sejak pagi buta. Seongwoo tersenyum lebar, meraih kotak makan siangnya dan hendak berlalu sebelum mendapati Daniel yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aku berangkat sekolah dulu, sepulang nanti kita main sepak bola. Sampai nanti." Memberikan pelukkan beruang miliknya pada Daniel setelahnya berlalu.

Tahun berganti, Seongwoo beranjak menjadi seorang anak laki-laki begitu pula Daniel. Sang ayah selalu merubah Daniel mengikuti perkembangan Seongwoo, karena tujuan utama adanya Daniel adalah untuk menemani Seongwoo sekalipun saat ini anak itu mulai memiliki beberapa teman disekolahnya namun tetap Daniel menjadi prioritas.

Matahari sedikit meninggi saat itu. Daniel masih terduduk pada salah satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan jalan dengan perkarangan rumah Seongwoo. Rutinitasnya semenjak Seongwoo mulai menginjakkan kakinya ditempat bernama sekolah. Menunggu Seongwoo kembali dari tempat itu dan mengajaknya bermain sepak bola.

"Daniel!" Ia mendongak, mendapati Seongwoo yang berlari dengan seorang anak laki-laki lain dibelakangnya. Pelukkan beruang milik Seongwoo menyapa tepat saat anak itu berada dihadapan Daniel. "Menunggu sedikit lama ya?" Ia berbincang sebentar yang hanya ditanggapi anggukkan dari Daniel. Anak laki-laki itu merubah pandangannya pada anak laki-laki dibelakang Seongwoo. "Dia siapa?"

"Jaehwan, Kim Jaehwan. Teman sekolah ku. Kita main bola bertiga hari ini." Seongwoo tampak begitu antusias. Menarik Jaehwan yang sedari tadi menatap dengan takjub pada Daniel. "Bagaimana? Daniel keren 'kan seperti yang aku ceritakan?" Ia berujar congkak pada Jaehwan, menunggu anak laki-laki itu membenarkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Jaehwan mengangguk cepat, membenarkan. Ia masih memandangi Daniel, seakan berniat melubangi robot itu dengan tatapannya.

"Dia robot sungguhan?" Jaehwan memastikan, menatap Seongwoo dengan wajah tak percaya. Seongwoo mengangguk cepat, menarik permukaan tangan Jaehwan dan menempatkannya pada pipi Daniel. "Seperti sungguhan bukan?" Daniel tak merespon, hanya membiarkan Seongwoo dan temannya berbincang mengenai dirinya. Selagi itu tidak membuat Seongwoo sedih, dia tidak masalah.

.

"Kamu yakin mau menyuruh Daniel yang menendang?" Seongwoo memastikan. Ekspresinya sedikit mengkerut saat mendengar pernyataan Jaehwan yang ingin menjadi kipper untuk Daniel. "Terakhir kali aku memintanya untuk menendang bola, itu membuat tangan kanan ku retak. Dia tidak kira-kira kalau menendang bola, pakai kekuatan super." Seongwoo meringis, mengingat kenangan pertamanya saat meminta Daniel untuk menjadi penendang bola dan berakhir dengan tulang tangan kanannya yang retak. Seongwoo sedikit bergidik.

"Begitu ya?" Jaehwan terdiam sesaat, memandang Daniel ragu. Ia tertawa canggung, sedikit bersembunyi dibalik punggung Seongwoo. "Kita batalkan saja ya." Dan ucapannya mengundang tawa Seongwoo. Hari itu cukup panas namun tidak membuat ketiganya berhenti untuk sekedar menikmati debu lapangan mengotori kulit mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok disekolah Seongwoo!" Jaehwan melambai dan beranjak, meninggalkan Daniel serta Seongwoo dengan debu memenuhi pakaian serta wajah mereka. Seongwoo membuang nafasnya sejenak, menenteng bola ditangannya. Ia berbalik sesaat, menatap Daniel yang tampak begitu kotor dan tertawa. Mendekat yang secara otomatis membuat Daniel berhenti. Anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu menjilat ibu jarinya sebelum mengusapkan pada noda tanah dibawah mata sebelah kanan Daniel. "Kamu kotor sekali, aku akan bersihkan setelah kita sampai dirumah." Setelahnya meraih tangan Daniel hanya sekedar untuk menggandengnya. Senja membawa bayangan mereka berada jauh didepan. Seongwoo dan Daniel kembali pulang setelah petualangan baru kembali tercatat dalam ingatan mereka, tidak tapi ingatan Seongwoo.

* * *

 _Chapter. 2 - End -_

* * *

*Update nih ehe. Big thanks untuk kalian yang dengan sepenuh hati meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca ff ini *big applause* terima kasih *bow**bow* dan untuk yang masih ingin menjadi SILENT READERS terima kasih juga, itu hak kalian :D

*Obrolin chapter ini, sebenernya mau diupdate malming nanti seperti yang pernah saya obrolin di chit&chat chapter 1 lalu, cuma karena diri ini lagi bete se-bete2nya jadilah ff ini saya posting sekarang. Siapa tau dengan ngebaca review yang kalian tinggalin bisa membuat mood saya sedikit membaik (ini serius loh).

*Di chapter ini masih berlatar belakang desa Sayama, dan mulai memasukki masa sedikit meningkat buat umur mereka. Fyi, di chapter 1 dan awal chapter ini aku ceritain mereka masih usia 5 tahun. Masih lucu ehe xD

*Gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa alurnya agak cepet ya ehe, kebiasaan ku kalo nulis memang begitu sih. Konflik mereka masih banyak jadi aku fikir kalo dibuat terlalu panjang akan bikin bosen makanya agak sedikit dicepetin alurnya. But, i hope my loyal readers always enjoy this fiction ehe.

*Dan yang terakhir banget, terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih sudi untuk ngebaca ff ini baik dengan meninggalkan jejak maupun tidak terima kasih banyak *bow* setidaknya aku merasa dihargai dan maaf untuk typonya xD. Last but not least dear, please leave your review after read this fiction. 'cause your review means to me. Thank you 3


	3. Chapter 3

**My Optimus Dan!**

 ** _"_** _Sincerely, surely, falling in love_ _ **"**_

OngNiel Couple

Seongwoo Ong x Daniel Kang

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated T

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Seongwoo berlari kencang. Mengenyahkan pekikkan beberapa warga yang tanpa sengaja ditabrak olehnya. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Daniel masih berusaha menggapai anak laki-laki itu. Mempercepat langkahnya. "Lepaskan aku!" Ia memberontak tepat saat Daniel menangkap tangannya. Memekik keras tepat diwajah Daniel. Memohon dengan sangat pada anak itu agar dilepaskan.

Daniel enggan, hanya tetap meremat kuat lengan Seongwoo dan menyeretnya kembali menuju kediaman mereka. Mengabaikan pekikkan frustasi Seongwoo yang berujung rengekkan. Daniel hanya memegang tugas yang sudah diberikan ayahnya Seongwoo padanya. Menahan Seongwoo hingga pria itu tiba dirumah kembali.

Seongwoo masih enggan diam, mencoba kembali kabur saat sepasang kaki itu menapak pada perkarangan rumah. Namun Daniel kembali menangkapnya, menariknya paksa. "Kenapa kamu melarangku menemui _okasan_!" Ia frustasi, memekik dengan genangan airmata yang kini bercampur peluhnya. Daniel terdiam, tidak menjawab. Hanya melemparkan tatapan khas miliknya. "Biarkan aku pergi!"

Bocah itu bangkit kembali, mencoba mengabaikan Daniel yang masih berdiri untuk mencegahnya. "Menyingkir!" Ia mendorong kuat Daniel, membuat tubuh bocah itu sedikit mundur dari pijakkannya. "Berhenti melarang ku!" Kembali memekik keras saat Daniel mencekal lengannya. Ia memohon, membuat Daniel mengalah dan membiarkannya untuk beranjak.

" _Okasan_ tidak akan sembuh begitu saja hanya karena kamu keras kepala ingin bertemu dengannya." Tukasnya. Seongwoo berhenti, tepat dipenghujung pintu masuk. Ucapan Daniel seakan meremat keegoisannya dan menghancurkannya. Ia hanya disana, terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan perlahan isakkannya menguar pada pendengaran Daniel.

Bocah robot itu beranjak, meraih Seongwoo pada pelukkannya. Dia memeluk punggung bocah itu kuat, seakan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja sebentar lagi. Siang yang cukup terik itu berakhir dengan isakkan Seongwoo yang enggan berhenti hingga langit mulai berubah warna.

.

"Daniel." Yang terpanggil mengubah posisi kepalanya, menatap Seongwoo yang berbaring disisinya. Menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruang tengah rumah itu. " _Okasan_ akan sembuh 'kan?" Daniel tahu itu hanya sebuah bisikkan yang dipaksa. Masih memandang lekat Seongwoo yang begitu berusaha menahan tangisnya. Daniel beralih, ikut memandang langit-langit ruangan. " _Okasan_ akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya yakin yang membawa senyuman tipis pada garis bibir Seongwoo.

Langit desa tampak cukup gelap, keduanya –lebih tepatnya hanya Seongwoo- belum berniat untuk terlelap meski jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seongwoo masih menunggu sang ayah kembali dari rumah sakit sementara Daniel, ia tidak pernah terlelap.

Itu adalah keheningan yang mengukung. Seongwoo merasa udaranya berkurang setiap kali berfikir mengenai sang ibu. Ia tidak mengetahui apapun, hingga saat kembali dari sekolahnya Daniel mengatakan mengenai kondisi sang ibu yang tidak baik.

Seongwoo hanya begitu mencintai sang ibu, mengenyahkan penjelasan yang coba diberi tahu oleh Daniel. Baginya saat itu ia hanya ingin bertemu sang ibu, mengetahui dengan matanya sendiri mengenai kondisinya. Namun Seongwoo melupakan satu hal, ia hanya seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun yang tidak akan mampu untuk mengejar tempat dimana sang ibu berada meski begitu banyak peluh yang nantinya tertinggal pada kaus miliknya.

"Ayah pulang." Bocah itu seketika bangkit dari posisinya. Berlari menuju sang ayah hanya untuk membombardir pria itu dengan serentet pertanyaan. "Kondisi ibu sudah lebih stabil, tenanglah." Pria itu melempar senyum dibalik raut lelahnya. Seongwoo merengek, kembali menangis dengan isakkan pada sang ayah. Pria itu hanya menariknya dalam pelukkan sesaat. Ia mengetahui betul karakter Seongwoo, jadi berbohong sedikit mengenai sang ibu adalah pilihan tepat.

"Besok aku boleh menjenguk _okasan_?" Mengusap matanya yang tampak membengkak, sang ayah sesaat menepuk kepalanya lembut. "Jangan besok, kamu masih harus sekolah. Datang saat _weekend_ saja bagaimana?" Ia ingin menolak, namun merasa bahwa hal itu akan membuat sang ayah kesulitan jadi Seongwoo hanya meng-iya-kan dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.

Daniel terdiam diposisinya, menangkap maksud sang ayah dari cara pandanganya. Daniel tahu satu hal meski ia tidak memiliki perasaan namun ia tahu hal yang tidak baik terjadi pada sang ibu. Namun anak itu enggan untuk bertanya, hanya menyimpannya sendiri.

.

"Seongwoo." Daniel mengguncang pelan bahu bocah laki-laki itu. Membawanya kembali pada dunianya. Ia hanya menoleh dengan pandangan sayu. " _Otosan_ bilang kamu harus makan." Ia menolak, mendorong kembali sepiring kare yang disodorkan Daniel padanya. "Aku tidak lapar." Bisiknya, kembali menatap tanah dibawah kakinya. Daniel tak bergeming, setelahnya kembali mendorong kare itu mendekat pada Seongwoo. "Kamu akan sakit jika terus seperti ini."

"Aku ingin bertemu _okasan_." Terdengar begitu lirih, Daniel memutuskan berhenti. Memberikan pelukkan beruang miliknya pada Seongwoo. " _Otosan_ bilang laki-laki tidak boleh merengek." Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh Seongwoo dalam pelukkannya. Membuat bocah itu justrus semakin terisak. "Kamu laki-laki 'kan?" Tukasnya, mencoba menemukan tatapan Seongwoo yang tertunduk.

"Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada _okasan_." Ia menjawab dalam tangisnya. Seongwoo begitu takut akan kenyataan yang nanti akan diterimanya. Ia mencoba untuk membuangnya namun seperti sebuah pukulan keras yang mengenai kepalanya, fikiran buruk megenai kondisi sang ibu kembali menyergapnya.

.

" _Otosan_! Ayo cepat!" Seongwoo meremat kuat ranselnya. Bocah itu begitu tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi sang ibu. Ia hanya terus bergerak resah berfikir sudah menunggu dengan sabar hingga weekend datang, dan Daniel disana. Menatapnya tanpa lelah. " _Otosan_!"

"Sebentar Seongwoo, ayah harus mengambil beberapa baju untuk ibu mu." Pria itu muncul dengan sebuah tas berukuran sedang ditangannya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis seraya mengajak sang anak untuk bergegas.

"Seongjae- _sama_!" Ketiganya terhenti, menatap seorang pemuda yang berlari cukup cepat menuju mereka. Ia terenggah sesaat, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berujar. "Seongjae- _sama_ , maaf mengganggu mu." Ia menggantung, mencoba menarik nafasnya kembali. "Tidak apa, bernafaslah dulu baru lanjutkan." Baik Daniel maupun Seongwoo, kedua bocah itu hanya menatap dengan pandangan lekat menuju pemuda didepannya tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara.

Seongwoo meremat kembali tali ranselnya. "Seongjae - _sama_ , apakah telfon rumah mu tidak bekerja? Pihak rumah sakit mencoba menghubungi mu beberapa kali namun tidak tersambung." Ia meneruskan, menunggu pria dihadapannya menyahut. "Oh, aku lupa. Aku mencabut sambungannya kemarin malam dan tidak memasangnya kembali, Seita. Apakah pihak rumah sakit menghubungi kerumah mu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat. " _Otosan_ menyuruh ku untuk segera kerumah mu setelah mendapat telfon. Pihak rumah sakit memberitahu kondisi _obasan_ memburuk sejak semalam dan saat ini berada diruang intensif." Seongwoo yang berada disana mengambil langkah maju. Menatap pada pemuda itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang menguar diudara.

"Seongwoo- _ya_ , Seongwoo- _ya_." Sang ayah mencoba meraih perhatiannya, namun Seongwoo tetap melontarkan rentetan pertanyaan dengan nada mendesak. Bocah laki-laki itu mulai terisak saat pertanyaannya tak membuahkan jawaban berarti. " _Okasan_ baik-baik saja 'kan. _Okasan_ tidak akan meninggalkan." Ia merengek, mengusap kedua matanya yang berair. Sang ayah menarik bahu kecilnya, meminta Seongwoo untuk tenang.

"Hey, hey dengar. _Okasan_ akan baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu." Menjatuhkan telapak tangannya pada garis rahang sang anak, pria itu tidak menampik rasa khawatir akan keadaan sang istri. Namun ia harus berfikir logis, bahwa akan menjadi sangat runyam jika Seongwoo menyadari ia juga sama takutnya. " _Otosan_ dia tidak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan." Masih merunduk, Seongwoo mencoba membatasi airmatanya namun begitu sulit. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan sang ibu membuat ia menjadi anak laki-laki yang lemah.

" _Otosan_ akan pergi untuk melihat keadaan ibu mu. Kamu dan Daniel tetap berada dirumah saja ya. Jika keadaan sudah lebih baik aku akan kembali untuk menjemput kalian." Seongwoo merengek, menolak keras keputusan sang ayah. Baginya sangat tidak adil jika harus tetap berada dirumah menunggu kabar sang ibu yang tidak pasti. Namun berakhir dengan mengalah, ia hanya mengangguk lemas. Meng-iya-kan permohonan sang ayah. Seongwoo tahu pasti sang ayah hanya tidak ingin Seongwoo terluka karena mengetahui kabar sang ibu secara langsung.

Bocah itu hanya berdiri dengan mata sembab disisi Daniel saat mobil sang ayah melaju membelah jalan desa. Semilir angin musim panas menerpa. Musim yang seharusnya terasa menyenangkan bagi anak-anak seusianya, namun Seongwoo tidak mendapatinya. Bocah laki-laki itu menyeret langkahnya kembali menuju kediaman. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

Hanya melemparkan ransel miliknya sembarang dan menagis keras dibalik bantal miliknya. Ia takut, begitu ketakutan. Daniel tidak dapat berbuat apapun, jadi ia hanya disana menonton Seongwoo yang terus menangis kuat.

.

Langit diluar tampak pekat. Seongwoo masih terlelap dalam mimpinya setelah merasa lelah untuk menangis. Suara hewan malam dimusim panas menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan yang nyaris meremat sekujur tubuh Daniel. Bocah itu tak lepas memandang Seongwoo yang terlelap, meski sesekali tampak beralih menatap hamparan bintang diatas langit sana. Ia berfikir sejenak, beribu tanya seakan menghantamnya saat itu. Tentang sebuah rasa. Daniel tidak memahami rasa apapun. Sedih, bahagia, kesal, bersyukur ataupun kecewa Daniel tidak memilikinya. Jadi ia hanya terus bertanya setiap kali mendapati Seongwoo yang selalu berekspresi mengenai _rasa_.

Ia terjaga, menoleh saat mendapati langkah kaki yang sedikit berderit diatas _tatami_. "Seongwoo tidur?" Ia hanya mengangguk, setelahnya menyeret dirinya mendekat pada sang ayah yang kembali. " _Okasan_?" Ujarnya dengan nada tanya. Sang ayah melempar senyum kecut, sesaat mengusak rambut pink pudar milik Daniel. "Kamu. Besok kamu dan Seongwoo pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa, Dan. Untuk _okasan_." Daniel mengerti arti dari permintaan itu, bahwa keadaanya tidak baik. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak kembali bertanya dan membiarkan pria itu beranjak.

Malam nyaris memasukki subuh. Daniel masih sibuk menatap langit-langit ruangan dimana ia dan Seongwoo terlelap. Sesaat menoleh pada pintu yang tak tertutup dan langsung mengarah pada bengkel dimana ia biasa diperbaiki jika mengalami kerusakkan. Sang ayah belum beranjak dari sana sejak pembicaraan singkat dengannya tadi.

Ia beranjak, berfikir untuk pergi menemuinya. Daniel hanya khawatir pria itu terlelap disana. Langkahnya mengayun. Telapak kakinya yang langsung bersentuhan dengan rerumputan terasa meninggalkan butiran embun pada kulit kakinya. Ia terhenti, tepat dipintu masuk ruangan kecil itu. Hanya berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun.

Daniel tidak tahu apakah sebuah _rasa_ dapat membuat seseorang berubah. Daniel selalu memandang pria yang menciptakannya sebagai orang yang begitu kuat. Ia tidak pernah mendapati pria itu menangis walau sekalipun namun saat ini, dimana angin berhembus kecil ia mendapati pria itu menangis dalam diamnya. Mencoba mengontrol dirinya sendiri namun gagal.

Daniel mengambil langkahnya hingga terhenti dihadapan pria itu. Hanya menatapnya lamat. "Apa yang harus aku kata 'kan pada Seongwoo esok mengenai ibunya. Apa yang bisa aku jelaskan pada dia." Daniel tak berujar, hanya mendengar nada rendah dengan isakkan yang menguar begitu saja. Daniel tahu, sangat tahu bahwa keadaan memburuk. "Apa yang harus aku kata 'kan pada Seongwoo. Bagaimana menjelaskan padanya jika ibunya sudah pergi. Oh ya Tuhan! Dia pasti sangat sakit."

Daniel memang tidak memahami akan rasa kehilangan, namun tidak berarti Daniel tidak memahami sebuah kata simpati empati. Bocah itu meraih sang ayah, memberinya sebuah pelukkan kecil. Ia hanya berharap itu dapat membuat pria dihadapannya merasa lebih baik. " _Otosan_ , semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

Seongwoo membenamkan wajahnya, menutup kuat kedua telinganya mencoba mengabaikan sang ayah yang memberikan penjelasan padanya mengenai sang ibu. " _Okasan_ masih hidup! Kamu bohong!" Berakhir dengan tangisan keras, Seongwoo menendang udara disekitarnya. Ia begitu tidak terima akan kabar yang diberikan sang ayah mengenai ibunya. Seongwoo hanya tidak siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Sang ayah menyerah, mengambil jarak dari Seongwoo yang masih menangis keras. Ia juga sama merasa sakit yang dirasakan Seongwoo. Hanya beranjak meninggalkan anak itu bersama Daniel. "Seongwoo." Daniel mendekat, menatap wajah Seongwoo yang masih menangis histeris. Ia meraih tubuh anak itu, mendekapnya erat. Daniel begitu aneh setiap kali mendapati Seongwoo menangis. Ia tidak mengerti tapi, Daniel membenci hal itu. Membenci mendapati wajah murung Seongwoo ataupun tangisan Seongwoo, karena baginya itu adalah neraka.

Seongwoo masih disana, menangis kuat dalam pelukkan beruang milik Daniel. Tangisnya mulai mereda, namun tidak hilang. Hanya terus meremat sisi kaus yang dikenakan Daniel. "Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya begitu pelan. Daniel terdiam sesaat, setelahnya menempatkan salah satu tangannya pada kepala Seongwoo. "Tidak akan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu."

.

Hari berganti senja. Suasana kediaman Seongwoo terasa begitu hening. Sang ayah masih belum kembali dari kuil dimana jasad sang ibu dikeremasi. Daniel memandang Seongwoo sesaat. Ia tak banyak bicara sejak proses keremasi sang ibu berlangsung. Bocah itu tampak begitu muram. Ia bahkan menolak saat sang ayah hendak memberinya sebuah pelukkan.

"Kamu mau makan?" Daniel merangkak menuju Seongwoo, menatap bocah itu lekat. Seongwoo hanya menggeleng lesu, mengusap kembali matanya yang masih berair. "Tapi kamu belum makan sejak kemarin malam." Ia masih mencoba, berfikir Seongwoo akan mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

Daniel menunggu, masih menjatuhkan tatapannya pada bocah yang tertunduk didekatnya. "Aku ingin ke kuil." Suaranya begitu serak, Daniel menyentuh puncak kepala Seongwoo. Setelahnya beranjak berdiri dari posisinya. Menyodorkan tangannya pada Seongwoo. "Ayo berdoa, _okasan_ akan bahagia jika kita berdoa 'kan." Ia menangkap tangan Seongwoo. Menggandengnya menuju kuil yang berada tak jauh dari kediaman itu.

Daniel hanya disana, berdiri pada tanah yang dipijaknya selagi Seongwoo berdoa dengan bahu bergetar. Menatap lekat punggung bocah itu, begitu sempit dan lusuh. Seongwoo masih terisak disela doanya. Ia hanya anak berusia 12 tahun, begitu egois jika menganggapnya cengeng disaat seperti ini.

Daniel beranjak, mengambil langkahnya dan meremat lembut punggung itu dalam pelukkannya. Isak Seongwoo menjadi mendapati Daniel yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu betul Daniel tidak memahami arti rasa kehilangan. Ia hanya tetap menangis disana, menyadari dengan baik Daniel menempatkan dahinya pada bahu kanan miliknya. Begitu kuat mencoba meredam tangisnya, namun bisikkan Daniel justru membawa ia semakin menangis keras.

" _Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti mengenai rasa sedih yang saat ini berada dalam dada Seongwoo. Aku tidak mengerti apa arti kehilangan, namun okasan begitu berarti bagi Seongwoo dan otosan. Tuhan, kemarin kamu merebut okasan dari kami. Membuat Seongwoo dan otosan banyak menangis hingga saat ini, karena itu aku berada disini untuk berdoa atas okasan. Aku berharap kebahagiaan selalu berada bersamanya disana dan ku mohon tuhan, bawa pergi tangis Seongwoo. Aku tidak memahami dengan baik arti seseorang namun Seongwoo adalah segalanya, jadi aku memohon tolong bawa pergi tangis Seongwoo. Bawa pergi tangisnya."_ Itu hanya sebuah bisikkan, namun mampu membuat Seongwoo menangis keras. Begitu keras hingga Daniel harus memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Daniel tahu pasti itu akan menyakiti Seongwoo.

Langit tampak begitu pudar malam itu. Daniel berhenti sesaat, membenarkan letak Seongwoo dipunggungnya. Ia tertidur setelah lelah menangis dikuil. Langkah Daniel mengayun, meremat jarak dibawah langit malam yang tampak mendung. Daniel bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Seongwoo. Menjaga anak itu agar tidak kembali terpuruk pada rasa sedih. Karena bagi Daniel, ia ada untuk membuat Seongwoo merasa bahagia.

* * *

*Pertama, mohon maaf karena tidak update malam minggu kemarin. Saya meriang xD ini serius saya meriang dan harus lembur jadi gak bisa update.

*Oke mari membahas chapter ini. Sejujurnya, gak puas dengan chapter ini karena entah kenapa terkesan terlalu banyak drama. Udah coba untuk remake tapi tetep sih yang ditulis pertama yang lebih masuk untuk chapter berikutnya jadi ya, pede2in deh buat diposting

*Terima kasih untuk kalian yang meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca, arigatou! Dan untuk yang masih menjadi silent readers cepet2 terbuka untuk ninggalin jejak ya xD.

*Pengumuman, mungkin minggu ini dan minggu kedepannya tidak update karena saya harus OLAHRAGA demi menguatkan stamina untuk kegiatan mendaki gunung diakhir bulan nanti. Tolong doakan saya pergi dan pulang dengan selamat ya xD. saya bakal bawa ONGNIEL TRANSPARENT PHOTOCARD kepuncak gunung dan ngefoto mereka saat sunrise datang xD tolong doakan semuanya berjalan lancar. Last but not least, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Optimus Dan!**

 ** _"_** _Sincerely, surely, falling in love_ _ **"**_

OngNiel Couple

Seongwoo Ong x Daniel Kang

! Don't try to take other people's work without permission

! Budayakan meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca

! Rated T

! Want to request ff? DM me

Enjoy it

.

.

Seongwoo menarik kuat tali _hakama_ berwarna keabuan milik Daniel. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum bangga, menepuk sesaat bagian lengan Daniel yang tertutup oleh _haori_ berwarna hitam pekat. "Woah! Kamu seperti pengantin pria yang akan menikah beberapa menit lagi." Ia tertawa, setelahnya berbalik mengeratkan _hakama_ miliknya sendiri.

"Ayo, Dan. Nanti kita terlambat datang ke festivalnya." Sedikit memburu, Seongwoo mengenakan _geta_ miliknya. Menunggu dengan tidak sabar pada Daniel yang kini tengah menggenakan _geta_ miliknya juga.

.

Langkah kaki keduanya menggema dari benturan _geta_ dan jalan yang tengah dilalui mereka. Layaknya dua orang samurai jepang, mereka berlari tanpa berfikir rasa lelah. Seakan memburu musuh yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

Seongwoo berhenti, tepat saat kedua kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut _hakama_ menginjakkan kaki di tengah kerumunan orang yang berada ditepi sungai _Shimano_. Ia mengadah, hal yang sama juga dilakukan Daniel. Menghitung mundur bersama kerumunan orang yang sama-sama menunggu moment utama dari festival kembang api musim panas.

Dan seperti peluit yang ditiupkan dengan nyaring, bunyi kembang api yang meluncur dan meledak diudara menjadi puncak acara festival malam itu. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu tak lepas memandang lekat langit kota _Nagaoka_ diatas kepalanya yang terlukis dengan begitu sempurna. Seakan aurora yang berada dilangit antartika berpindah untuk sesaat dilangit kota _Nagaoka_. Tanpa sadar Seongwoo menarik garis lintang yang melengkung pada bibirnya.

Dan Daniel disana, berbalik arus dari kerumunan orang yang terpaku menatap langit. Daniel justru terpaku pada seorang Ong Seongwoo. Menatapnya lamat seakan Seongwoo beribu kali lipat lebih menarik dibandingkan warna-warni bunga api yang tengah menghiasi langit malam itu. Baginya, Seongwoo yang tersenyum jauh lebih indah dari apapun.

Senyum tulus Seongwoo seakan menariknya kembali pada saat-saat berat yang dilaluinya bersama Seongwoo dan sang ayah selepas kepergian ibu mereka. Memutuskan untuk berpindah dari _Sayama_ menuju _Nagaoka_ hanya untuk membunuh rasa sakit yang tertinggal disana. Seongwoo yang hancur perlahan kembali menyatu. Seperti sebuah _puzzle_ , Daniel menjadi alas bagi Seongwoo untuk membentuk kembali dirinya perlahan. Tahun berlalu cukup cepat, ia dan Seongwoo tumbuh sebagai pemuda nyaris matang.

Daniel tidak memahami arti _rasa_ , namun seperti ingatan yang tertinggal dalam program yang tertanam di dirinya, itu membuat Daniel seakan mampu memahami secara perlahan mengenai rasa. Mengenai kehadiran Seongwoo yang begitu disyukuri olehnya.

"Dan!" Ia kembali pada dirinya, mendapati Seongwoo yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lima jari. Daniel hanya menatapnya, tidak berubah seperti sejak pertama keduanya bertemu. "Serius, kamu lihat langitnya tadi 'kan? Seperti aurora dibawa keatas langit kota. Sangat indah bukan?" Menarik pergelangan tangan Daniel. Seongwoo bermaksud untuk kembali sebelum sang ayah murka jika mereka melanggar jam malam. Namun Daniel terhenti, berbalik menarik Seongwoo. Melawan arus kerumunan manusia.

Daniel menarik Seongwoo menuju tepian sungai. Hanya disana, berdiri menatap air tenang dihadapannya. "Daniel, ada apa?" Tukas Seongwoo bertanya. Masih menatap Daniel yang hanya berdiri dengan diamnya. Mencoba menyentuh bahu Daniel dan mengembalikan pemuda itu pada dunianya kembali. "Apa arti rasa?"

"Ya?" Seongwoo memastikan, tidak terlau menangkap ucapan Daniel sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati pandangan Seongwoo pada iris matanya. "Kamu bisa menjelaskan seperti apa arti rasa itu?" Ucapnya pelan namun terdengar begitu tepat. Seongwoo terdiam, menatap Daniel dengan penuh rasa bingung. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bertanya soal rasa padaku?" Ia berhati-hati. Meski Seongwoo tahu Daniel itu hanya robot tanpa perasaan namun Seongwoo selalu menjaga dirinya untuk tidak menyinggung Daniel.

Pemuda itu hanya membuang tatapannya sesaat dari Seongwoo. Ia terdiam, mencari kata untuk diucapkan. "Tidak ada, hanya saja." Tergantung begitu saja. Daniel menggigit lidahnya sesaat, bingung untuk mengungkapkan maksud dari pertanyaannya. "Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa itu. Kamu selalu menunjukkannya sejak kecil dan itu membuatku penasaran." Ia kembali mendapati tatapan Seongwoo. Pemuda dihadapannya itu tersenyum tipis, menyentuh pipi Daniel yang terasa lembut. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, kamu tahu. Mengenai rasa, itu hanya seperti titipan yang tidak memiliki nilai apapun." Jelasnya. Dan hening meremat. Semilir angin yang menerpa keduanya membawa rasa kecamuk dalam dada Seongwoo.

"Kamu tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu, Dan. Karena tanpa rasa kamu sudah begitu sempurna jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk memilikinya, atau kamu akan menjadi lebih sempurna." Berakhir dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari milik Seongwoo mengapit ujung dari poni berwarna pink pudar Daniel. Ia tersenyum, menyentuh helaian lembut itu damai. "Aku menyukai warna rambut mu, Dan. Nyaman seperti permen kapas. Rasanya jadi ingin ku makan." Dan ia terkekeh atas statementnya sendiri.

.

"Aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat. Jaehwan bilang dia akan pindah kesekolah ku per hari ini. Jadi, mungkin akan membantunya mengenal sekolah dulu. Tidak apa 'kan, _otosan_?" Seongwoo berujar disela kunyahannya. Sesaat melempar senyumnya pada Daniel yang tak lepas memandangnya. "Asalkan tidak melanggar jam malam mu, bukan masalah." Ia bersorak sesaat, sebelum kembali menatap balik pada Daniel.

"Hey, hey. Kamu masih ingat Jaehwan?" Menunggu Daniel bereaksi atas pertanyaannya. Seongwoo kembali mengambil gigitan terakhir pada roti isinya. "Jaehwan?" Seongwoo mengangguk pasti. "Sepertinya, tidak." Ujar Daniel kemudian. Seongwoo berdehem, berbalik menatap sang ayah. "Daniel tidak memiliki memori ingatan?" Itu pertanyaan untuk sang ayah. Daniel hanya terdiam, ikut serta menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sang ayah. "Terbatas. Mungkin hanya beberapa persen, dan itu juga tergantung pada kondisi. Daniel hanya mengingat beberapa hal yang memang ingin ia simpan, jika tidak itu akan terhapus otomatis oleh sistemnya." Jelas pria dewasa yang masih sibuk dengan cangkir kopinya.

Seongwoo mendesah kecewa. Berbalik kembali menatap Daniel. "Itu artinya banyak dari kenangan ku dengan Daniel yang tidak bisa ia ingat. Ah, serius seperti dapat nilai buruk saat ujian padahal aku sudah belajar mati-matian. Ini mengecewakan." Ia merengut, menopang dagunya seraya menatap Daniel dengan pandangan kecewa miliknya. Daniel tak bergeming, hanya balik memandang Seongwoo disana. "Apa tidak bisa diubah, _otosan_?"

"Bisa saja. Saat libur nanti ayah akan ubah programnya agar Daniel dapat mengingat setiap detik yang dia lalui. Jadi ingatannya tentang kamu dan yang lainnya akan terekam dengan baik di memorinya." Sang ayah tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala Daniel. "Serius, _otosan_?" Seongwoo beranjak dari bangkunya. Menghampiri sang ayah dengan raut berbinar. Pemuda itu melompat kegirangan mendapat anggukkan dari sang ayah atas pertanyaannya. Memeluk Daniel kuat disana.

"Nanti kamu akan mengingat seluruh hal tentang aku. Ah, ini sangat menyenangkan." Ia tersenyum begitu bahagia, nyaris seperti akan merobek sudut bibirnya. "Oh, dan satu lagi. Apakah _otosan_ bisa membuat Daniel memiliki senyuman? Aku rasa Daniel akan lebih terlihat hidup dengan sebuah ekspresi." Ia memohon dengan jurus andalannya.

"Bisa saja, itu artinya Daniel harus memiliki perasaan." Dan jawaban sang ayah sukses merebut senyum Seongwoo. Pemuda itu terdiam total. Menatap Daniel dengan kedua iris matanya yang sedikit bingung. "Haruskah?" Ujarnya begitu pelan. Sang ayah yang mengerti akan kondisi meremat kuat bahu Seongwoo. Pemuda itu berbalik arah menatap sang ayah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Daniel akan baik-baik saja dengan hal itu." Ia tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Seongwoo. Pemuda itu tak bergeming, namun garis wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Seongwoo bukannya tidak senang jika Daniel memiliki sebuah perasaan. Kesalahan besar jika beranggapan seperti itu atas Seongwoo. Pemuda itu hanya takut jika Daniel memiliki perasaan dan ia tersakiti tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menghiburnya nanti, atau jika suatu saat Daniel jatuh cinta ia akan ditinggal sendiri. Jadi ia menggeleng, menolak permintaanya sendiri. "Tidak perlu. Daniel tidak perlu memiliki senyum. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tersenyum." Itu nyaris seperti bisikkan. Seongwoo beranjak dengan canggung, menghindari kontak dengan Daniel. Meraih tas sekolahnya dan beranjak setelah berpamitan pada sang ayah.

Daniel masih ditempatnya. Menatap Seongwoo yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumah. "Kamu tidak apa-apa 'kan, Dan?" Sang ayah menyentuh bahu Daniel, membawa arah pandangnya menuju pria dewasa itu. " _Otosan_ , apakah Seongwoo tidak menyukai ku?" Tukasnya, kedua maniknya menatap lekat sang ayah. Menunggu disana.

"Bukan, justru Seongwoo sangat menyukai mu karena itu ia bereaksi seperti demikian. Lambat laun kamu akan mengerti Daniel." Ia tersenyum simpul, menyisakan Daniel pada tanda tanya besar.

.

Daniel hanya disana, menempatkan bokongnya diatas lantai yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari batas ranjang Seongwoo. Langit kota sudah menerang diluar sana, namun Seongwoo belum juga memberikan tanda untuk terjaga. Daniel tidak pernah mengganggunya, tidak sekalipun jika bukan diperintah oleh _otosan_. Bagi Daniel, mendapati cara Seongwoo tidur adalah hal yang sangat menarik. Dan saat Seongwoo mulai terbangun dengan senyum cerianya terasa jadi 2x lebih menarik. Karena itu, Daniel begitu menyukai saat dimana ia menunggu Seongwoo untuk terbangun dari mimpinya.

Sinar matahari mengintip dari cela gordyn yang tertiup segarnya angin pagi. Seongwoo mengulat diatas ranjangnya. Perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa sedikit berat. "Selamat pagi, Kang Daniel." Dan jika Daniel memiliki senyum, mungkin ia akan tersenyum lebih cerah dibanding matahari pagi setiap kali mendapati sapaan hangat dari Seongwoo.

Pemuda 16 tahun itu beranjak dari tidurnya. Menempatkan bokongnya diatas kasur. Sesaat merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sempat terasa kaku. Setelahnya kembali melemparkan senyuman cerianya pada Daniel. Ia mengucek kedua matanya sesaat sebelum meminta pelukkan beruang miliknya dari Daniel.

Dan dengan senang hati seorang Daniel akan memeluk Seongwoo. Daniel bukan manusia sungguhan, hanya seorang robot namun bagi Seongwoo pelukkan Daniel dengan punggung lebarnya terasa jauh lebih hangat dibanding manusia asli sekalipun. Ia menepuk ringan bahu Daniel seraya bergumam mengenai satu hari menyenangkan yang akan dilewatinya kembali karena pelukkan Daniel.

"Aku akan mandi. Karena hari ini sekolah libur, aku akan menagih janji ayah untuk memprogram kamu agar bisa mengingat semua hal yang kamu lalui." Ia tersenyum, melompat dari ranjangnya dan berlari dengan sambaran handuk sebelum bunyi berdebum pelan dari pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup.

.

Seongwoo menggigit jemarinya sukar. Ia menatap Daniel yang saat itu berbaring diatas sebuah tempat tidur seperti meja operasi rumah sakit. Daniel menangkap raut Seongwoo sesaat sebelum sang ayah menon-aktif-kan dirinya. Sempat melemparkan gumaman tanpa suara _aku akan baik-baik_ saja sebelum ia sepenuhnya tidak bergerak.

Seongwoo disana, hanya berdiri seperti patung menatap pada wajah Daniel yang tertidur. Entah mengapa, baginya setiap kali Daniel diperbaiki ataupun dilakukan program tambahan Seongwoo selalu merasa cemas. Takut jika nantinya robot itu tidak akan kembali aktif.

Sang ayah menoleh pada Seongwoo sesaat. Merekam raut khawatir disana. Ia tersenyum tipis menyadari bahwa hadiah yang diberikannya pada Seongwoo beberapa tahun lalu menjadi hal yang sangat berarti bagi putra satu-satunya itu. Daniel seperti sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa Seongwoo lepaskan walau sesaat. "Dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya tanpa melihat kearah sang anak. "Kemarilah, genggam tangan Daniel jika kamu merasa khawatir dengannya." Tambahnya.

Seongwoo seperti menarik ulur keinginannya. Satu sisi ia begitu ingin menuruti ucapan sang ayah namun sisi lainnya ia takut, begitu takut jika nanti Daniel tidak akan bergerak lagi. Namun berakhir dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat telapak kanan Daniel. Seongwoo tahu itu tidak akan berarti apapun, namun entah bagaimana menurut Seongwoo Daniel seakan dapat merasakan ketakutannya saat itu. Seakan memintanya untuk baik-baik saja dan kembali membuka matanya.

Ketakutan Seongwoo perlahan pudar seiring dengan rematan pada tangan Daniel. Robot itu seperti menghisap semua kekhawatiran itu. Meremukkannya menjadi butiran kecil debu yang berterbangan disekitarnya. Seongwoo hanya menunggu, dan semuanya selesai. Daniel kembali padanya dengan kedua kelopak monolidnya yang mengedip lucu.

"Ah, serius aku seperti sedang menemani pasien sekarat dirumah sakit." Ia merengek, nyaris menangis jika saja tidak menahan diri. Membuahkan tawa renyah dari sang ayah. Seongwoo beranjak, mengambil pelukkannya pada Daniel. "Kamu benar-benar menakuti ku."

.

.

Tahun terus berganti. Pemuda yang nyaris matang itu kini sepenuhnya mematang. Seongwoo berubah menjadi seorang remaja dewasa dengan segala kelumit dibaliknya. Begitu juga Daniel yang diprogram secara berkala oleh sang ayah mengikuti pertumbuhan Seongwoo.

Keduanya menjadi seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun dengan segala kelumit yang mengganggu dunianya. Seongwoo yang kini sibuk dengan tugas akhir masa perkuliahannya dan Daniel yang masih sibuk menjadi seseorang yang selalu memperhatikan segala hal tentang Seongwoo.

"Aaah!" Seongwoo meracau, mengusak rambutnya frustasi kala bab demi bab dari tugas akhirnya selalu saja ada yang harus direvisi kembali. Pemuda itu memukulkan dahinya pada punggung tangan Daniel yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. "Aku mau mati saja rasanya." Ia bergumam dibalik aktifitas anehnya. Berakhir dengan dagunya yang jatuh tepat diatas punggung tangan Daniel, pemuda itu mencebik.

"Kamu pasti bisa melewatinya. Kenapa begitu frustasi." Mencari pandangan Seongwoo yang beralih Daniel menggerakkan tangannya yang dipakai untuk bertumpu oleh Seongwoo. "Ini tidak semudah yang kamu fikirkan, Dan." Ia membuang nafasnya, menarik dagunya dari tangan Daniel dan beralih menyandarkan kepalanya malas pada bahu lebar pemuda itu.

"Sulit dibagian mana?" Daniel menggeser kepalanya sedikit, ujung hidungnya bertemu padangan dengan puncak kepala Seongwoo. Aroma khas pemuda itu menguar begitu saja. "Semuanya sulit." Itu nyaris seperti Daniel akan mencium ujung dari hidung Seongwoo saat pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya. "Bantu aku dong." Ia kembali mencebik, menarik bagian dada kemeja Daniel. "Memang aku bisa bantu apa? Aku kan tidak pernah sekolah." Tukasnya jujur namun membuat Seongwoo semakin merasa kesal.

"Ah, serius. Masa aku harus berpusing-pusing sendiri. Ini tidak adil." Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Daniel dan hendak kembali memukulkan dahinya pada meja. Namun Daniel menahannya, pemuda itu kembali menjatuhkan kepala Seongwoo pada bahu lebarnya. "Jangan seperti orang gila begitu. Nanti dahi mu berdarah." Menahan kepala Seongwoo dengan tangannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu sekilas.

"Makanya bantu aku." Sedikit menyundul batang leher Daniel, Seongwoo memukul keras paha pemuda itu. "Kalau aku bisa pasti aku bantu, ini 'kan masalahnya berbeda. Kenapa kamu tidak coba tanya _otosan_?" Menangkap tangan Seongwoo yang berada diatas pahanya, menautkan jari keduanya. Daniel baru menyadari bahwa tangan Seongwoo sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya. "Aku malu jika harus minta bantuan _otosan_. Lagi pula, kondisinya sedang tidak baik." Seongwoo hanya diam, ikut memandang tangannya yang menjadi bahan mainan Daniel.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Tukasnya cuek. Mendekatkan tangan Seongwoo menuju ujung hidungnya. "Bau mu enak." Tambahnya sebelum Seongwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Daniel. "Parfume mahal jelas enak. Kalau kamu mau cium-cium harus bayar, tidak ada yang gratis dibumi ini Kang Daniel." Ia mencibir, kembali meraih komputer miliknya dan fokus. Daniel terdiam sesaat sebelum beranjak dari duduknya disisi Seongwoo. "Mau kemana?"

" _Chamomile tea_ atau _ocha_?" Seongwoo memberikan cengiran khasnya, mengatakan secangkir _chamomile tea_ tanpa suara disertai dengan ucapan terima kasih. Daniel meninggalkannya sesaat menuju dapur. Membuatkan teh yang diinginkan Seongwoo dan kembali dengan satu nampan teh serta kue _dango_ kesukaan pemuda itu.

Seongwoo memekik sesaat sebelum memberikan pelukkan begitu erat untuk Daniel. "Setidaknya ini juga membantu. Membantu menaikkan _mood_ ku." Ujarnya seraya memakan kue _dango_ miliknya. Menepuk tempat kosong disisinya lagi meminta Daniel untuk berada disana. Sesaat ia beralih, mengendus kemeja Daniel. "Kamu pakai parfume ya?" Tuduhnya.

Daniel hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, memindahkan tusukkan kue _dango_ yang sudah kosong kesisi lain. "Kalau mau cium-cium bayar, tidak adan yang gratis dibumi ini Ong Seongwoo." Ujarnya menyalin perkataan Seongwoo sebelumnya. "Huh? Kamu tahu tidak ada pasal berbunyi bahwa menjiplak orang lain akan dikenai hukuman." Balasnya, memukul kuat lengan Daniel. "Aku penjarakan kalau berani menjiplak lagi." Tambahnya.

Daniel hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh –kembali- sibuk menatap pada cangkir teh Seongwoo dan enggan untuk kembali berargumen pada pemuda itu. Seongwoo melirik sesaat pada Daniel yang terdiam. Setelahnya mengelus bagian yang dipukulnya tadi. "Aku minta maaf, sepertinya pukulannya terlalu kencang ya?" Ujarnya masih sibuk mengelus lengan Daniel.

Pemuda disampingnya tak bergeming sesaat, hanya sibuk menatap pada cangir berisi air bening denga potongan bunga _chamomile_ didasarnya. "Tidak apa. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya juga lagi pula." Dan ucapan Daniel seakan meremat paru-paru Seongwoo sesaat. Begitu membuatnya sulit mengambil nafas. Ia terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sepengetahuan Daniel. "Ah, ya. Maaf aku melupakan hal itu." Dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada tugas akhir miliknya.

.

Malam dimusim panas itu sukses membuat Seongwoo merasa 2x lipat lebih frustasi. Seongwoo benci serangga, terutama nyamuk. Dan saat musim panas seperti ini adalah kesia-siaan jika berharap nyamuk tidak ada. Beberapa kali terdengar pukulan cukup keras yang dilayangkan pemuda itu hanya untuk membunuh nyamuk-nyamuk yang berusaha mengambil darahnya. "Ah, ya Tuhan! Kenapa nyamuknya banyak sekali." Ia meracau kesal. Kembali berusaha membunuh seekor nyamuk yang kini dengan khusyuknya tengah menghisap darah dibagian paha miliknya. "Nah! Kena kau."

Ia nyaris terkena serangan jantung sesaat ketika Daniel menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menyemprotkan cairan anti nyamuk padanya. "Dibanding kamu harus susah payah mengejar nyamuk-nyamuk itu, lebih baik kamu pasang ini 'kan." Ujarnya seraya menghidupkan benda persegi kecil -sebuah obat nyamuk elektrik-.

Seongwoo melemparkan cengiran miliknya, detik selanjutnya menempatkan tubuhnya diatas lantai kamar. Menatap langit-langit ruangannya disana. Daniel tak bergeming, hanya terduduk dengan kaki yang terlipat disisinya. "Daniel." Seongwoo memanggil dan hanya ditanggapi deheman oleh Daniel. Namun iris matanya tak lepas dari Seongwoo.

"Kamu sampai saat ini masih penasaran tentang apa itu rasa?" Beralih dari langit-langit, Seongwoo menatap tepat Daniel yang terduduk diujung kakinya. Menepuk paha pemuda itu dengan punggung kakinya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Ia terdiam, setelahnya bangkit dan ikut terduduk disana. Menatap Daniel lekat. "Jawab saja." Titahnya. Menyeret tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat. Daniel tampak membuang pandangannya menuju langit yang sedikit mengintip dari jendela kamar Seongwoo. "Masih." Ujarnya pelan. "Sedikit." Tambahnya.

"Rasa apa yang membuat mu penasaran?" Seongwoo belum ingin melepas pandangannya. Menunggu Daniel menyahut. "Semuanya. Bahagia, sedih, takut, kecewa, kesal. Aku penasaran dengan semua rasa itu." Berbalik menatap Seongwoo. Sesaat hening, Seongwoo mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat. Ia membuka mulutnya sesaat, berniat menjawab namun tidak jadi. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Daniel menatapnya semakin lekat.

"Memang kenapa kamu mau mengetahui rasa itu? Alasannya maksudku." Alih-alih menjawab, Seongwoo justru melemparkan pertanyaan kembali. Daniel yang belum lepas menatapnya beranjak menyandarkan punggung lebarnya pada sisi tempat tidur Seongwoo. Matanya mengawang menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Sesaat hening sebelum jawaban Daniel tertahan pada suara dalamnya. "Karena aku ingin tahu apa saja yang dapat membuat kamu merasa sedih, takut, kecewa, bahagia maupun marah. Jadi aku bisa mengerti bagaimana cara mengatasinya." Tukasnya yang membawa keheningan semakin kuat. Daniel menunggu, menempatkan tatapannya pada Seongwoo.

Ia nyaris merasa seperti patah saat Seongwoo dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya hingga membuat punggungnya sedikit berbenturan dengan sisi ranjang pemuda itu. Seongwoo bergumam, namun tidak jelas. Ia tidak pernah menolak dengan segala hal yang Seongwoo lakukan, jadi hanya meletakkan tangannya diatara pundak dan pinggang Seongwoo. Daniel menunggu pemuda itu melepasnya. Dan hanya berselang beberapa saat Seongwoo beranjak dari pelukkannya, tersenyum begitu lembut pada Daniel dan mengatakan, "Aku sangat-sangat menyayangi mu, Dan. Semua yang kamu lakukan sudah cukup untuk meredakan kesal, kecewa, sedih bahkan menambah kebahagiaan ku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kamu harus menggunakan cara yang berbeda untuk melakukannya."

* * *

*I choose to update 'cause i'm getting bored now. No chit chat, just i hope you can leave your review for appreciated me. Thank you, ah and please send your DOA for my trip. Byebye


End file.
